


Various old APH oneshots and drabbles

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, it's all pretty fluffy, these are all like a year or two old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are so old</p><p>7/15/16: Crossposted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~USUK~ New Years

_ The fireworks go off. Alfred was going to do it. He was going to kiss Arthur when the clock hit 12. People always say to kiss someone on New Year's and he was going to kiss the man he fell in love with this last year. _

_ 10 _

_ He mentally prepared himself. _

_ 9 _

_ The ball was going to drop soon, he had to do it. _

_ 8 _

_ 7 _

_ 6 _

_ 5 _

_ He leaned in and pressed his lips against the other man's soft ones. _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

"Happy new year's Arthur," he said.


	2. ~USUK~ Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so old omg

_ This is such a cute Len! _

_ White fur is marvelous _

_ Under the shimmering star, _

_ shooting star! _

_ won't you play with me? _

  1. _hey~_



_ a cat's life is only once _

_ so enjoying is winning. (winning in life) _

_ for the snell that is holding you, _

_ let's cut it off _

 

Why is he here, Arthur thought to himself. Alfred was making himself welcome in the other man’s home. “What are doing?” he asked the unwelcomed blonde. “What’s it look like, hanging out with my bud,” he said, scratching behind Arthur’s ears. He fluffed up his tail in disagreement. “Correction, why are you here?” he demanded. “Well, a stray’s got to eat y’know,” Alfred said with a chuckle. He glanced at the other’s neck, “What?”

“That, that’s a collar,” he said.

“Yeah, so?”

“Why do you have one?”

“Because I’m a house cat.”

“You weren’t always.”

“Sh-shut up,” Arthur snapped while flustered. “Let’s cut it off,” he offered while grabbing the collar; Arthur stopped him. “Don’t touch it,” he growled. “Okay! Okay! Jeez,” he defended. 

 

_ stop, don't touch me, don't come near me!! _

 

“Please don’t touch me or anything in this house and please leave,” he growled at the younger blonde.

 

_ outside is so good nya nya nya _

_ stealing fish and drinking Tapioca _

_ In noon, we don't even give a glance to _

_ working people and sleep on top of roof _

_ you too, freely _

_ let's introduce some cool friends, too _

_ so open the window to the society, and _

_ fly away _

“But the life outside is so free!” the American started, “Stealing fish and eating burgers, at noon we could just sleep on the rooftops all we want, I’ll introduce you to some of my friends too!”

 

_ police! _

 

“Police!” the Englishman mewled.

 

_ stop it! _

 

_ Just be the police's cat _

 

_ If I had to be kept by someone, I would like to be by you... _

_ no, I want to keep you, better than that. _

 

_ police!! _

 

_ stop it _

 

“No, please don’t,” Alfred said, quieting the other. “Why can’t you be the police’s cat,” Arthur questioned. “If I had to be kept by someone, it’d be you, no scratch that, I’d like to be your owner, I like my freedom while you don’t seem to,” the American purred. The Englishman just called for the police again while his American counterpart tried to get him to stop.

 

_ This is pervert 96neko, _

 

“If you keep coming over, I’m going to have to assume the worst and most uncivilized probability,” the Scottish fold calmly stated. The American longhair chuckled, “Oh really, that’s silly, I’m a nice guy.”

 

_ hi _

 

_ only eyes are sparkling in the dark _

_ your breath is really violent _

_ do not come any closer to me _

 

_ my brother! _

 

“I can hear you when I’m trying to sleep, your breath is loud and violent,” the Englishman stated while the American rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever,” Alfred commented, “I like hanging out with you, so I came.”

 

_ don't come! _

_ cat's life is only once _

_ and that's why I'm being kept _

_ would you ever know _

_ the value of the brand snell _

_ I am elegant nya nya nya _

_ tasty banana and soft bed _

_ I don't really like water, but _

_ I shower every day _

_ compared to that, nya nya nya _

_ who are you being protected by? _

_ you don't even know ... actually it would be nice if you get hit by a car tomorrow _

 

“Oh no no no no, I won’t allow that, a cat’s life is only one so I wish to live it in luxury if you please, I get scones with tea daily, I get to sleep comfortably, I can’t swim but yet I bathe in a large bath, do you even know how much this collar costs,” the Englishman started, “Who are you even protected by, you don’t even know, you could be hit by a car tomorrow, actually that would be nice.”

 

_ hey!! _

_ That Tsundere side is cool, too. _

 

_ I don't like it _

 

_ I became to like y... I love you! _

 

“Hey! But you seem like a tsundere,” the American commented. “A what?” Arthur asked. “It’s a term I learned from Kiku, it means you’re cold-hearted or so you seem because deep down you are as sweet as can be,” Alfred explained. I think I’ve come to love him, he’s so cute, he thought to himself.

 

_ Hmm, so honest _

_ but in that pace, _

_ you can't turn my mind. _

 

“So blunt, but at this rate you can’t persuade me,” he commented on the other’s explanation of what he thought he was like.

 

_ My dream is to nya nya nya _

_ run out of this street someday _

_ go to a faraway land in North _

_ and drink Tapioca to death _

_ pi---(die) _

 

_ I want to live~ _

 

_ If you are there nya nya nya _

_ It would be so wonderful _

 

_ I don't want to. _

 

_ But It seems hopeless _

 

_ Changing lifestyle is nya nya nya _

_ not that easy _

_ and I can't make the girl _

_ who is waiting me alone. _

 

_ who, who?! _

 

_ shut up. _

 

“Do want to hear my dream Arthur?” Alfred asked him. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he admitted. “I dream of not living in the streets and to move to New York, so I can see the sights and smell the smells, and to eat to death,” the American said acting out everything he said. “I want to live,” the Englishman bluntly said. “And if you were there it would be even better,” the American added. “I really don’t want to,” the Englishman disagreed. “But it’s hopeless,” the American sighed. “You know it would be hard changing lifestyles, the girl who is waiting for me, alone,” the Englishman confessed.

“Who, who?!”

“Shut up.”

 

_ In the middle of the conversation nya nya nya _

_ wait, you're leaving already? hey, wait a second! _

_ You may come here tomorrow, too. _

_ I'll be waiting _

 

The American started to leave but Arthur called out to him, “Hey! You’re leaving already, you can back tomorrow if you to, I’ll be waiting.”

 

_ I'm back~ kirick (sound) _

 

_ don't come. go back _

 

_ again, again~ being shy~ _

 

_... _

 

_ so cute~ so cute~ _

_ ha ha ha (sound of violent breath) _

_ chundere hshs (Internet sayings that means smelling something violently) _

_ chundere hshs _

 

_ police~ _

 

_ stop it _

 

Alfred turned around and glomped the smaller male. “I knew you liked me around! So I came back~” he said with a purr. “No, go away, don’t come back,” Arthur hissed. The American just laughed it off, “No, you really don’t mean it.” “Police,” the Englishman called out. “Stop it,” the American begged.

 

_ well!! let's go together to drink Tapioca! _

_ First... would be Taiwan!! _

 

_ Have a great trip~ and do not come back again. _

 

_ I know that you want to come with me in your real mind... _

 

_ police~ _

 

_ stop it (crying) _

  
“Well, let’s go together and eat all the burgers!” Alfred said in a determined tone. “Have a great trip and don’t come back to London,” Arthur taunted. “We both know you actually want to come along,” the American purred. “Police~” the smaller male called  out in a taunting manner. “Stop it,” the other sobbed.


	3. ~PruCan~ Vanilla Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old songfic lol

_ The stars lean down to kiss you _

_ And I lie awake and miss you _

_ Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere _

_ 'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly _

_ But I'll miss your arms around me _

_ I'd send a postcard to you, dear _

_ 'Cause I wish you were here _

Matthew checked his phone.  _ hey birdie :D _ , a text read.  _ hey gil, how are you doing in berlin? _ , he replied. His phone lit up with a reply.  _ im doing well, ludwigs here _ , it read. Matthew smiled.  _ i miss you. _ , he replied.  _ miss ya too birdie <3 _ , Gilbert replied. Matthew clutched the phone to his chest.  _ when are you coming to visit? _ , he asked.  _ im not sure birdie _ , the albino replied. He choked up a little at the response,  _ i  hope soon. _ , he replied.

_ i wish you were here. _

 

_ I'll watch the night turn light blue _

_ But it's not the same without you _

_ Because it takes two to whisper quietly _

_ The silence isn't so bad _

_ 'Till I look at my hands and feel sad _

_ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_ Are right where yours fit perfectly _

 

 Matthew looked at his hands and sighed. He remembered that Gilbert liked to intertwine their fingers despite the his own discomfort of Public Displays of Affection. _it's night over here pooh bear._ , the Canadian mentioned in a response text. He set his phone to the side, hoping for a reply from the Prussian. _its day here in berlin_ , the next reply read. _i've not been sleeping well lately without you near by._ , he sent but nearly didn't because he thought it made him feel needy towards his boyfriend. _dont worry im asking if  ludwig can drive me to the airport so i can get the next flight to montreal_ , he read the reply and smiled to himself.

 

_ I'll find repose in new ways _

_ Though I haven't slept in two days _

_ 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone _

_ But drenched in vanilla twilight _

_ I'll sit on the front porch all night _

_ Waist deep in thought because when _

_ I think of you I don't feel so alone _

 

"Ludwig, bruder, I know you're sitting here being all lovey-dovey with Feliciano and all, but the awesome me has his own man to get all lovey-dovey with too," Gilbert said to his younger brother. The taller blonde glared at the shorter yet older albino. "So what do you think of the idea?" he said with a chuckle. Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Ja, Ja, fine." "Kesese, yes!" Gilbert called out in victory. "Are we visiting Matthew?" the Italian inquired. "Nein Feli, we're just dropping my bruder off," the German sighed. "Ah, okay!" Feliciano said in his normally cheerful tone.

 

_ I don't feel so alone _

_ I don't feel so alone _

 

_ As many times as I blink _

_ I'll think of you tonight _

_ (Tonight, tonight, tonight...) _

 

_ I'll think of you tonight _

 

_ birdie im at the airport _ , the albino Prussian sent to his Canadian lover.  _ that's great gilbear, i'll meet you there. _ , Gilbert read Matthew's reply. "God he's so adorable," he said to himself as he waited for his luggage to arrive at the carousel. He watched the carousel for his bag and then grabbed his red suitcase with the Prussian eagle on it. Gilbert then awaited for Matthew to arrive to pick him up.

 

_ When violet eyes get brighter _

_ And heavy wings grow lighter _

_ I'll taste the sky and feel alive again _

_ And I'll forget the world that I knew _

_ But I swear I won't forget you _

_ Oh if my voice could reach back through the past _

_ I'd whisper in your ear: _

_ "Oh darling, I wish you were here" _

  
 Matthew drove to the airport to pick up his boyfriend. He spotted a familiar white haired head. "Gil!" he called out and said Gilbert turned around and practically knocked Matthew to the ground with a bear hug. "Ich liebe dich," he muttered into the Canadian's shoulder. "Je t'aime et tu me as manqué Gilbert," Matthew said to the Prussian, stroking his back. "I missed you too Birdie, " he purred while lying on the blonde's shoulder.


	4. ~GerIta~ Friday the 13th

Feliciano was scared. He was a scared person normally but today was different; today was Friday the 13th, one of the most superstitious day and widely believed the most unlucky. He didn't have Ludwig to cuddle with to soothe his growing fear. Ludwig was somewhere the Italian didn't know of. The German wasn't going to come and save the Italian at last minute, he knew that now. He let out a soft "veh" and started to sketch in his sketchbook.

A few minutes later, the power went out. Feliciano was devastated. Not only was Ludwig gone, he couldn't see a thing. He was starting to get a bit hungry. He got up to make some food, but it was too dark to cook anything. He went to huddle in the nearest corner.  _ Hehe, it's like in those stories with the damsels in distress, except I'm the damsel here.  _ Feliciano thought to himself. "Well, I have to calm down and-!" he started but was cut off by a loud clap of lightning.

"I can't do this," he said, huddled in his corner. He glanced over and saw a German flag. He grabbed it and wrapped himself in the flag.  _ This may not be Ludwig, but it smells and feels like him, _ he thought to himself. He smiled as he was engulfed in the German's scent.

After a few hours, Feliciano heard someone knocking on the door. He walked to it, wrapped in the flag. When he opened it, his face heated up and was as scarlet as can be. The person at the door was Ludwig himself. Feliciano was embarrassed for him to see him wrapped in his flag. "H-hi Luddy," he greeted the German with tints of red across his cheeks. "Hallo Feli," he said. The Italian hid his face in the German flag.

Ludwig was let inside by the currently skittish Italian. After a short conversation, there was another large clap of lightning. Feliciano clung to the German on instinct. He held the smaller man closer to him, rubbing circles in his back with his chin laid on his head. Right there, in Ludwig's embrace, Feliciano fell asleep peacefully, no longer afraid of that day.


	5. ~USUK~ Valentines

Arthur was awaiting for his gift for Alfred to arrive. It was February 14th and he was staying with his lover in America. He was a little excited about staying with Alfred in his hometown. He wasn't so patient about the gift's arrival though. Arthur was awake early in the morning, while his American counterpart slept peacefully. After he finished ordering the gift, he went back to sleep himself.

 

Alfred awoke and saw a sleeping figure in his bed.  _ Ah, Arthur! You look so peaceful right now, _ he thought as he kissed the Englishman's forehead. He heard the doorbell ring, which awoke Arthur. "I'll get that," he sleepily said. The Englishman got up and walked to the door. "Ah, I'll take that," he said as he answered the door and took the package.

 

The American wrapped his arms around his English lover. "Hey, love, can you hold on a minute," the mousy blonde said. The wheaty blonde grinned and kissed the other’s back. "A-Alfred!?" Arthur said with surprise. "But it's Valentine's day," he whined a little. "Yes, but you can wait," he said. "But I can't, your kisses taste and feel amazing," he replied. "You must certainly can and will," the Englishman said, which resulted in a pouting American.

 

After a while, Arthur grabbed his gift to Alfred to give it to the recipient. Alfred was doing the exact same but for Arthur. They saw each other in the hallway and blushed lightly, hiding their gifts to each other. "Erm, hi Artie," the American stuttered a little as he spoke. "It's Arthur, and how are you doing Alfred," his English lover said, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Good, good, you?" he replied. "Splendid," he answered.

 

They awkwardly stood there. Ironically Alfred was the first to fix the awkward atmosphere. "So, Arthur, I got you this," he said as he gave said Englishman the gift. "Thank you Alfred, love, I got you a present as well," he said, giving the American his gift. "Aww, thanks babe," he cooed. They both revealed their gifts from the other. 

Arthur got red roses and a plush unicorn while Alfred got a bouquet of Doritos. "This is amazing Artie! Thank you so much!" the eager American thanked. "You're welcome love, and thank you for the gift as well," his English counterpart thanked as well. 

 

The American wrapped his arms around the Englishman and brought him closer to himself. He wrapped them both in a blanket and grinned. He pressed his lips against the other's soft ones. Arthur was surprised at first but eased into the kiss. Alfred licked the other’s bottom lip for entrance, which he received after Arthur decided he was done teasing the younger male. His tongue explored its new territory. Arthur pulled on Alfred’s shirt as they continued. 

  
The American stroked the Englishman's hair. They pulled away for air with small pants. Arthur then sat on Alfred’s lap, feeling accomplished. "You're my valentine Alfred," he said. "Same here Arthur," the other chuckled, kissing the Englishman's large eyebrows.


	6. ~USUK~ America's birthday

It was July 4th and Alfred was currently having a great time; it was his birthday after all. What was even better? Arthur actually showed up this year! Strangely, even though Alfred and Arthur were dating, the Englishman never showed up at the American's birthday parties. Today, however, was an exception.

 

"You came!" Alfred exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the Englishman. "Of course I did," Arthur said. "It's makes me super happy," the American said sweetly. "That's wonderful love," the emerald eyed Englishman smiled as he said. The American's sapphire eyes sparkled as he grinned.

  
He pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur's face deepened to a crimson colour from the random kiss. Alfred broke away, leaving his English counterpart flustered. "Hopefully you forgot all the bad memories of this day, and remember this one," the American grinned, earning an embrace from the shorter Englishman. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the moment. It was perfect and nothing could change that.


End file.
